unfortunate_eventsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheGoatPresident/Olaf (current work in progress)
Books= |-| TV Series= Olaf, better known as Count Olaf and also known as Al Funcoot, Yessica Haircut, Stephano, Julio Sham, Shirley St. Ives, Genghis, Gunther, Dupin, Count Omar or Mattathias Medicalschool, was a villainous, devious and vastly untalented actor who was obsessed with gaining the Baudelaire fortune from Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire following the deaths of their parents and the destruction of their home.The Bad Beginning: Part One He adopted the three children after the fire which burned down their mansion, taking them into his home and forcing them to do a great number of terrible chores and jobs while he plotted to find a way to steal their enormous fortune. He went as far as to abuse Klaus while they were under his care as the latter had stood up to him for only providing them with one bed. Olaf attempted to gain their fortune by marrying Violet in what appeared to be a play, though his plan was exposed and he was barely able to escape alongside his associates. Olaf then followed the Baudelaires to their new home with their guardian, herpetologist Dr. Montgomery. Olaf disguised himself as Monty's assistant, Stephano, after drowning his original assistant and infiltrated the Baudelaire's new home, with Monty believing that Stephano was actually a spy from the herpetological society and the Baudelaires knowing the truth. Olaf tried to kill Monty twice, first with a lamp at his home and again at the theater with the help of two of his associates, though he failed both times and was left behind at the cinema. However, he returned and murdered Monty, framing one of his snakes for the crime, though when Mr. Poe arrived the Baudelaires were able to expose his crime. The Reptile Room: Part Two He was able to escape once more, this time following the Baudelaires to their next home with their Aunt Josephine, who he fooled into believing he was Captain Julio Sham and went out with her, only to force her to commit suicide. However, it turned out she wasn't really dead and had hidden in Curdled Cave, rescued by the Baudelaires and taken across Lake Lachrymose, but Olaf soon caught up with them and murdered Josephine. Thanks to the arrival of Mr. Poe and the cunning of Sunny Baudelaire, his plan was revealed again, but he escaped once more and followed the Baudelaires to Lucky Smells Lumbermill in Paltryville where he briefly disguised himself as Shirley St. Ives and attempted to murder one of the children's two new guardians, but was once again stopped. Once again following the children, he and his troupe found themselves at Prufrock Preparatory School, with Olaf disguised as Coach Genghis and easily fooling the school's Vice Principal into letting him inside. His plans, however, were once again thwarted, but he was still able to capture two more orphans, the two remaining Quagmire triplets Duncan and Isadora. Olaf would soon track the Baudelaires to their next home at 667 Dark Avenue, unknowingly being pursued by Jacques Snicket and Olivia Caliban. He met up with the Baudelaire's new guardians, one of which was Esmé Squalor, his former acting student, who aided him in his plans to smuggle the Baudelaires and the Quagmires, who were hidden at the bottom of an empty elevator shaft, out of town in a red herring ornament. Though the Baudelaires were once again able to escape Olaf's grasp, the Quagmires were still with him and were taken to the Village of Fowl Devotees - the same village the Baudelaires were staying in - attached to his car. Olivia and Jacques followed them, but Olaf fooled the village into thinking Jacques was really him, and the latter was arrested by Olaf, disguised as Detective Dupin. Snicket escaped from jail soon afterwards, but was promptly murdered by Olaf with the aid of Esmé disguised as Officer Luciana. The Baudelaires were chased out of town along with the Quagmires after being framed for the murder, and Olaf and his associates followed them to the Last Chance General Store then to Heimlich Hospital. At Heimlich Hospital, the villains masqueraded as doctors and nurses to infiltrate the building, and captured Babs, the head of human resources and hospital administration, in order to gain access to the hospital's intercoms. After Esmé captured Violet, the villains disguised her as a patient, Laura V. Bleediote, and forced Klaus, who was posing as Dr. Faustus along with Sunny, to perform the world's first cranioectomy on her. Klaus stalled however, and all three Baudelaires made their escape, but Olaf still gained the Snicket File. However, when he watched the file, it was revealed that there may have been a survivor of the Baudelaire fire, and Olaf, in a fit of rage, destroyed the file and set fire to the hospital, burning it down. He and his associates escaped to Caligari Carnival, where they met up with the fortune teller Madame Lulu. Lulu, who was really Olivia Caliban, informed them that the Snicket File was correct in saying that there was a survivor of the fire, though this was a lie. This time, the Baudelaires had followed them, disguised as conjoined freaks Beverly and Elliot and Chabo the wolf baby. In return for the fortune, Olaf briefly performed in the House of Freaks show at the Carnival, but soon started his own show in which a freak was to be thrown to a pit of lions. Through a twist of events, Olivia was eaten by lions instead, and Olaf burned down the carnival before leaving with the Baudelaires in a trailer behind his car. On the way to the Mortmain Mountains, however, Olaf revealed that he had known their disguises all along, and sent them tumbling over the cliffside to their supposed dooms while Sunny remained with him so that he could still gain their fortune. He continued to drive up the mountain laughing as Violet and Klaus fell down screaming behind them. Olaf's fate afterwards is unknown. Appearances Count Olaf has appeared in every episode of the Netflix TV series so far. * The Bad Beginning: Part One * The Bad Beginning: Part Two * The Reptile Room: Part One * The Reptile Room: Part Two * The Wide Window: Part One * The Wide Window: Part Two * The Miserable Mill: Part One * The Miserable Mill: Part Two * The Austere Academy: Part One * The Austere Academy: Part Two * The Ersatz Elevator: Part One * The Ersatz Elevator: Part Two * The Vile Village: Part One * The Vile Village: Part Two * The Hostile Hospital: Part One * The Hostile Hospital: Part Two * The Carnivorous Carnival: Part One * The Carnivorous Carnival: Part Two Notes and references |-| Movie= Category:Blog posts